


Handle With Care

by Sevensmommy



Category: California Dreams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a Jake/Tiff 30 words drabble series





	1. Remorseful

Jake had never felt so much regret as he did today. Sure Tiff kissed that guy last night at prom but he wouldn’t go with her and it really wasn’t her felt he kissed her and as soon as it happened she tried to pull away. What does he do get mad at her and then break up with her. Now here he sits today with no Tiff and a pride telling him not to go back to her cause she kissed that guy yea this is a great way to start the summer.


	2. Awkward

The first time that summer after they broke up that they saw each other and had to sing romantic music was the most awkward time for both of them. It was hard and messy and they wondered if it was worth it but they pushed through it and after a few gigs it wasn’t so awkward anymore.


	3. Heavy

Jake and Tiff’s hearts both felt heavy with brokeness. Sure Tiff made a mistake and maybe she needed but the hurt was so real. Jake on the other hand was hurting just as much and all he wanted to do was ride his bike so that is just what he did.


	4. Wildest Dreams (Writer’s Choice)

Tiff never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever get together with Jake let alone lose him to a stuiped mistake but she understood why she did so if she had to hurt the rest of her life for losing him then she would learn to deal with it.


	5. Impulse

Jake knows Tiff didn’t mean to hurt him. It was just an impulsive kiss but that doesn’t stop his heart from hurting over it and he hates that they broke up over it but he hopes that maybe someday he could let her back in if nothing else then the best friend she has always been to him.


End file.
